


Double Meaning

by lightuponahill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightuponahill/pseuds/lightuponahill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes Louis angry, Louis decides to confront Harry about it, and Harry misreads the whole situation. (Maybe it was never that serious).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this in an hour and it's really short but I hope you like it :))))
> 
> This is for my lovely Jamie, who I got the prompt idea from. 
> 
>  
> 
> My twitter is @tattooedtwinks 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Being on break had many good factors, like being able to see family, and not being pushed around day after day, and most importantly, just getting to sit on your ass for more than 10 minutes at a time. 

Being on break also had many bad factors, and the biggest one for Harry Styles was being away from his boyfriend for the first time in 6 months. Sure, he got to see his mum and his sister, and yeah okay, he did love sleeping in his own bed, but he liked going to bed a lot more when he had someone there to curl up with.

So being on break was hard for Harry, and he reached his breaking point on the second week of being home.

xxxx

Louis was scrolling through Twitter when he saw the blue bar at the bottom of the screen light up with "New tweet from Harry Styles." (No, he most definitely didn't have on notifications for when Harry tweeted, this was just a coincidence). 

"Maaaaaates. X" There was a picture attached to the tweet too, and Louis clicked on it. 

"Fucking hell," Louis nearly crushed his phone in his hand when he opened up the picture, his eyes squinting and a weird growling noise coming out of his mouth.

The picture was of Harry sitting in between two fairly attractive older men, smiling wide and proudly holding up a drink. 

"Is that a fucking pink umbrella?" Louis scoffed, and sure enough, tucked behind Harry's ear was a small pink umbrella that had come from his fruity cocktail. 

Louis logged off twitter, breathing heavily and trying to figure out why the hell his Harry was going out with other men when he wasn't around. 

Louis decided to just text Harry about it instead of calling him, because he wouldn't be able to deal with it if Harry was still out, or even still a little intoxicated. 

xxxx

As it turned out, Louis didn't even have to text Harry first, because as soon as he logged off of twitter, his phone vibrated with a text from the little devil himself.

"Hiiiiii Lou Xx"

 

"The devil speaks !!"

 

"....... ?" 

 

"Where are u right now ?"

 

"At home..... in bed. Is everything okay?"

 

"No everything is not "ok" you dickhead"

 

"Is this about me going out tonight? Because you know nothing happened..."

 

"Fist my fucking ass, harry styles Xxxx"

 

"Lou......"

 

"Don't "Louuuuuuuuuuuu" me"

 

"Louis, you know I would help you feel good if I was there with you, I'd let you do anything to me, I'd be so good for you"

 

"Fucking hell harry"

 

"I needed you all night, I need you right now, need your fingers...."

 

"Jesus harry, that is not at all what I meant by 'fist my ass'"

 

"Do you think you could fist me? Think I could stretch that wide for you?"

 

"H..........."

Louis curses as his phone lights up, a call coming in from Harry.

"Fuck it," he sighs, looking down at the buldge in his tight jeans. He presses answer and doesn't have time to say anything before Harry is gasping "Louis, babe please I need your fingers so badly right now I'm so lonely."

Louis curses under his breath, losing all hope of being pissed off at Harry. "Breathe H, I'm right here, I'm going to take care of you."

Harry moans into the phone, and Louis can hear him shuffling on his bed. "I miss you so much Lou, I never want to be away from you for this long ever again."

"I miss you too love, I miss you so much. Can you get naked for me sweetheart? All spread out and open?"

Louis hears Harry moan into the phone again, and then hears a soft thud as Harry places the phone on the bed and starts to get undressed. Louis unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down along with his pants, his now fully hard cock leaking against his stomach. 

"Lou, need you, need you so badly," Harry pleads over the phone, his voice already beginning to crack.

"I want you to fuck yourself on your fingers for me Harry, I want you to do as many as you can, stretch yourself so good for me."

Louis begins to stroke his cock as Harry moans out, "Yeah Lou okay, I'll try"

"You don't deserve my fingers do you Harry? You were a bad boy tonight, going out with those older men."

"I- I wasn't being bad Louis, please, I was being good, I just wanted to go out, needed to get out of the house," Harry whines as he reaches over to his nightstand drawer and pulls out lube, uncapping it and slicking it over four of his fingers.

"Did you let any of them touch you Harry? I bet they wanted to, I bet they were watching you dance all night, but they don't get to play with you do they?" Louis is already getting close to the edge, listening to Harry's pants from the other side of the phone.

Harry places two fingers at his hole, brushing them against his rim before he slowly slides them inside, gasping out. "No Lou, no, I promise no one touched me. Was only thinking of you the whole time, I wanted to dance with you so bad, wanted to grind against you."

By now Louis is losing the ability to speak apparently, because all that comes out of his mouth is a long moan and "Fuck Harry."

Harry scissors his fingers inside of him, before adding a third finger slowly and just laying still on the bed to get used to the stretch. He hadn't had a cock inside of him since their last day before break, when Louis had fucked him against the hotel room wall, whispering in his ear about how much he was going to miss him.

When Harry finally begins moving his fingers, he lets out a long moan and string of curses, "Lou, I'm so close already."

"Don't cum until I do Harry, and if you do, I'm going to hang up and watch porn by myself until I get off."

"Won't- ugghhhh, won't cum before you, I promise," Harry starts moving his fingers inside of himself faster, and when he hits his spot he lets out a choked sob and "Louis Louis Louis Louis Lou please I'm going to cum please"

Louis jerks his hand as fast as he thinks he possibly could, and hearing how fucked out Harry sounds from just his own fingers, with the combination of thinking about being there with him, his own cock tearing Harry apart, he cums all over his hand and stomach, cursing and breathing heavily. "Harry, love, you can cum."

"Fuck Lou, I love you, I love you so much, shit," Harry rides out his orgasm with his fingers still stretching inside of him, and when he comes down minutes later, he can still hear Louis breathing through the phone.

"Lou?"

"Yeah, H?"

"I'm sorry I made you upset tonight, you know I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you too much."

Louis smiles, his clean hand coming up to run through his hair. "I know sweetheart, I know. I love you too, so so much."

"We'll be back together soon, promise?"

"Before you know it, I promise."

They say goodnight to each other, and after Louis takes a shower and is getting into bed, he thinks about what had just happened and how easily it was to rile Harry up. 

The thought that was running through both of their heads as they fell asleep though was how much they couldn't wait to be back together, wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
